Head Over Heels
by kosukefan
Summary: Canon Universe/Crack pairing/Ficlet/Tidak perlu kata – kata indah di antara mereka. Tatapan mata sudah cukup untuk mengetahui seberapa dalam mereka jatuh cinta dan bahagia dengan satu sama lain.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : ShikaHina

Just a ficlet to make my day better. Watch out for disappointment, but I hope you won't!

For those who wait for Moon, sorry I can't update soon, so this is all for you, readers.

Warning : Canon Universe, Crack pairing, fluff, short.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**H**ead **O**ver **H**eels

© kosukefan – brainproject

.

.

"Words can break someone into a million pieces, but they can also put them back together."

Taylor Swift

.

* * *

><p>"S-Shikamaru-kun?"<p>

Laki-laki itu menoleh dan pandangannya terkunci oleh dua bola mata berwarna lavender. Perempuan yang tadi memanggilnya sedang memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, sebuah tanda bahwa dia gelisah. Bukit tempatnya beristirahat kini didatangi oleh seorang penerus Hyuuga yang menjadi kekasihnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan bersikap tidak peduli apa pun yang akan diucapkan perempuan itu.

Jangan bertanya mengapa Nara Shikamaru bisa menyukai gadis tersebut. Penerus tunggal Nara itu sangat menyukai senyum yang diberikan gadis itu kepadanya, sifatnya yang baik hati dan sosok keibuan yang dimiliki dari seorang wanita berambut biru panjang tersebut. Hal yang juga paling penting, Nara Shikamaru jatuh cinta kepada Hyuuga Hinata karena hanya dialah yang bisa membuat laki-laki itu berhenti merokok hanya dengan satu teguran.

Awalnya, mereka dekat sebagai teman dan sama-sama merasakan kesedihan. Shikamaru kehilangan Asuma, satu-satunya guru yang dianggapnya, dan Hinata baru saja merasakan patah hati karena Naruto lebih memilih Sakura. Mereka menemukan berbagai persamaan dan beberapa bulan lalu, Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya.

"Hei, Hinata, kau memang merepotkan. Tetapi, maukah kau merepotkan hidupku saja? Aku tak mau kau dengan pria lain."

Pernyataan cinta yang dikatakan penggemar awan itu memang tidak romantis, tetapi Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan tangis bahagia. Hari itu merupakan awal dari bulan September dan daun – daun kering berguguran di bukit tersebut.

Singkatnya, Hyuuga Hinata adalah seseorang yang paling penting dalam hidup seorang Shikamaru, lalu mengapa sekarang laki – laki itu malah mengabaikannya?

"Go-gomen."

Hinata hampir mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia tidak tahan diabaikan secara terus menerus oleh pria di sampingnya ini. Tidak peduli seberapa lengkap dia memberikan penjelasan untuk meluruskan masalah ini, pria ini tetap tidak mau melihat ke arahnya.

"H-Harus kujelaskan berapa kali?"

Suaranya parau karena terlalu lama menahan tangis yang keluar. Tiada senyum di wajahnya dan mata lavendernya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis semalam. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada diabaikan oleh sang kekasih.

"A-Apa kau tidak percaya kepadaku?"

Hinata sudah putus asa. Hal ini hanya terjadi karena sebuah kesalahpahaman dan Shikamaru terlalu keras kepala untuk mau mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata. Awalnya, Naruto hanya datang untuk meminta maaf atas sikapnya yang menolak perempuan ini mentah – mentah dan ingin untuk memperbaiki pertemanan mereka. Hinata pun tidak dapat menolak dan mereka berdua menjadi dekat lagi. Sepertinya, Shikamaru, yang notabene kekasih Hinata, tidak menyukai Naruto yang mencari perhatian wanita ini.

"Bodoh."

Hinata pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sepasang bola mata sedang menatapnya lekat. Pria ini tampak kecewa dan terluka, entah karena apa.

"Aku selalu percaya kepadamu. Aku hanya tidak suka kalau kau dekat dengan laki – laki lain."

"K-Kau tidak marah lagi?"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Pada kenyataannya, Shikamaru tidak pernah marah. Dia hanya cemburu melihat perempuan bermata lavender ini dekat kembali dengan pria berambut kuning tersebut. Hinata hanya terlalu baik untuknya.

"Aku hanya takut, perempuan. Kau terlalu pemaaf."

"G-Gomen."

"Aku tahu Naruto baru sadar akan keberadaanmu, tetapi kau milikku."

Secara tiba – tiba, Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Shikamaru. Dia sangat merindukan laki – laki yang sudah mengabaikannya selama hampir satu bulan ini. Sekali-kali bersikap agresif bukanlah dosa besar, bukan?

"Dasar kau, wanita merepotkan."

Rambut panjang Hinata diusapnya perlahan. Wangi lavender dapat dicium dari perpotongan antara leher dan pundak wanita ini. Shikamaru sangat mencintai wanita di pelukannya ini. _Sangat_.

"J-Jangan abaikan aku lagi."

"Hm."

"S-Shikamaru-kun."

"Hm?"

"Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu."

Shikamaru tidak menjawabnya, tetapi Hinata mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan laki – laki tersebut. Tidak perlu kata – kata indah di antara mereka. Tatapan mata sudah cukup untuk mengetahui seberapa dalam mereka jatuh cinta dan bahagia dengan satu sama lain.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>inish

* * *

><p>.<p>

Head over heels: excited and/or turning cartwheels to demonstrate one's excitement. In this fict I mean it by 'head over heels in love'.

#nowplaying Enchanted – Taylor Swift

Word Count (Minus A/N) : 648 words

A/N : AAAA Cuma dibuat dalam waktu satu jam. Honestly, agak gak yakin semuanya bakal suka apa gak, lagipula, this is crack baby, crack pairing baby. Inspiration? "I was enchanted to meet you." Dengerin satu kalimat itu jadi pengen bikin fict ShikaHina dan jadilah fict yang fluffy campur hurt dikit yah.

The best part of fighting is making up, so I made it! Mudah-mudahan Shika di sini masuk IC.

Ehem, review please?


End file.
